Illuminated switch assemblies of various types are considered to be well known in the prior art. Among the various types are those switch assemblies that either project indicia from a plane behind the switch to the switch panel or from the plane behind the switch through the actual switch itself for viewing at the switch/switch panel assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,222 is considered to be one example of an indicating panel including a switch assembly that incorporates both principles of rear projection and through-the-switch illumination. However, where it is desired to use other than a membrane type switch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,389 is one example thereof) with the principle of through-the-switch illumination, the problem, which is solved by the present invention, becomes readily apparent.